halflifefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Citizen Returns
The Citizen Returns — модификация для Half-Life 2: Episode Two, сюжет которой вращается вокруг гражданина, вступившего в ряды Сопротивления. Изменения Кроме новой сюжетной кампании, являющейся продолжением The Citizen и The Citizen 2, в модификации присутствуют обе предыдущие части, немного переработанные и обновлённые до последней на момент выхода игры версии движка Source (Source 24). Ниже приведён список изменений и добавлений, касающихся предыдущих частей The Citizen. *Улучшен начальный ролик The Citizen 2. *Добавлены субтитры. *Др. Лэмбс теперь может лечить игрока. *Комбайны с дробовиками теперь имеют собственную модель из Half-Life 2: Episode Two. *При захвате Ларри, в битве на стадионе и обращении Ларри по телевидению теперь играет музыка. *Добавлена модель деревянной машины на детской площадке. *Изменён дизайн некоторых помещений (к примеру, чердак, с которого игроку нужно послать голубя). *Добавлены новые диалоги. *Добавлена спутниковая тарелка Альянса. *Добавлена модель аптечки, которую нужно принести раненому повстанцу. *Во многих местах теперь можно слышать пропагандистскую речь доктора Брина. *Озвучка стала разнообразнее. Сюжет 'A Way Out (Выход)' Гражданин и Ларри попадают на станцию метро, и оттуда выходят на улицу. По словам Ларри, комбайнов в районе, где они находятся, мало. Вместе они заходят в дом и натыкаются на силовое поле, гражданину требуется отключить его, чтобы пройти дальше. Он отключает его, попутно спасая девушку от ГО. Перейдя на другую улицу, они видят как человека убивает снайпер. Гражданин быстро ликвидирует его, но его тут же встречает огонь второго снайпера, которого так же устраняет. 'Goodbye, City 17 (Прощай, Сити 17)' Герои находят двухместный воздушный катер. Не без труда им удаётся открыть ворота, и они плывут по каналам, заваленным разным мусоров, вроде уничтоженных Бронетранспортёров. Прямо посреди кислотной реки находится домик, в котором живёт женщина, которая помогает им, поделившись патронами. Неожиданно идиллию прерывает появившийся из ниоткуда штурмовик Альянса. Гражданин получает РПГ, с помощью которого он сбивает вертолёт. Герои продолжают путь и минуют ряд мин. Ларри, знающий местные каналы указывает гражданину дорогу. Доплыв до места, герои выходят и попадают на станцию. В это время комбайны атакуют эту станцию, и героям приходится защищаться. Отбившись от них, Ларри и гражданин, наконец, добираются до повстанческой базы. Здесь они находят Сару, уже знакомого по предыдущим частям персонажа. Все вместе они отправляются дальше. 'The Missing Gear (Потерянный механизм)' Ларри собирается провести спецоперацию против Альянса, плацдармом для которой послужит убежище на станции. Он планирует перегрузить ядро, взорвав завод, на котором производят "Личные резервы доктора Брина". Он планирует попасть туда через старую шахту, располагающуюся под заводом. Собравшись, все садятся на борт катера, а гражданин возвращается к управлению аэроглиссером. 'Sailing Along (Плавание)' Задачей гражданина является защита катера. Добрашись до места назначения, повстанцы высаживаются и заходят в ангар, где обнаруживают мирмидонта. Он нападает на одного из солдат, но тот успевает среагировать и отпрыгивает, в следствие чего мирмидонт врезается в дверь, выбивая её. Справившись с ним, повстанцы обнаруживают за выбитой дверью комнату, обустроенную Альянсом для собственных нужд. Гражданина спускают вниз на лифте. 'It makes you forget (Чтобы заставить нас забыть)' Оказавшись в шахте, гражданин осматривается. За ним спускается Ларри, а затем Сара и все остальные. Затем они включают питание и, поглядев на монитор, замечают направляющийся в их сторону отряд комбайнов. Они встречают его и уничтожают. Затем они поднимаются по лестнице, и гражданину предстоит открыть ещё одну дверь. Разделившись с отрядом, гражданин попадает на завод другим путём. Здесь он встречает сопротивление комбайнов. Победив их, гражданин продолжает победное шествие. 'Manual Override (Ручное управление)' Разобравшись с охраной предприятия, гражданин встречает своих боевых товарищей. Ларри разбивает стекло и лезет вверх по троссу с целью поднять лифт вверх. Оставшись наедине с гражданином, Сара пытается завести с ним разговор. Она рассказывает, что они потеряли несколько человек, пробираясь на завод. Наконец, лифт начинает подниматься с Сарой и гражданином на крыше. Добравшись до панели, Сара пытается включить самоуничтожение. Оказывается, что единственным действенным способом является нажатие кнопки вручную за секунду до взрыва, что породит уничтожение ядра и всего завода, а также гибель того, кто останется. Ларри предлагает свою кандидатуру, Сара оспаривает его решение, но он остаётся непоколебим. Тогда Сара предлагает остаться всем вместе, но Ларри говорит, что у них обоих вся жизнь впереди и оставаться было бы глупо. Сара запускает самоуничтожение и собирается уходить. Перед гражданином стоит выбор: остаться или уйти. ''Остаться За несколько секунд до взрыва Ларри нажимает нужную кнопку, и оба погибают. Их фотографии попадают на стенд со всеми погибшими повстанцами, на который смотрит Сара. Интересно, что фотографии гражданина, как таковой, нет - мы ни разу не имеем возможность видеть его со стороны. На фотографии изображён тёмный силуэт со смайликом вместо лица и знаком вопроса. Начинаются титры. Уйти Гражданин уходит вместе с Сарой. Они спускаются в шахты, открывают дверь, садятся в вагонетки и уезжают прочь. Взрывная волна настигает их, но им удаётся выжить. Герои выходят на побережье, где их встречают выжившие повстанцы. Подплывает катер, на котором отряд приплыл сюда. По радио передают, что Гордон Фримен прорвался в Цитадель. Начинаются титры. Интересные факты *В домике на реке можно найти две книги: **"Never Give Up, Never Surrender" авторства Джейсона Несмита (Отсылка к фильму "В поисках галлактики"). **От знаменитого автора книги "It's done when it's done" - "The DOs and DON'Ts of episodic gaming". Здесь присутствуеют сразу две отсылки. Первая — это мем "When It's done". Вторая — к эпизодической системе выхода новых частей Half-Life, которая оказалась несостоятельной. *В том же домике, в шкафчике лежит игровая приставка Sega Mega Drive 2.thumb|220px|Приставка. *В том же доме можно найти поднос с изображением смурфиков. *Паролем при входе на базу повстанцев является фраза "Доктор Брин — засранец''" (ориг. Doctor Breen is an asshole). *На базе у станции можно встретить старика, которого гражданин повстречал на подземной стоянке у казино в The Citizen 2. По его словам, он так и не смог разбудить спящего гражданина, так что оставил его. *На базе у станции можно найти книгу "How to influence friends and win people" (рус. Как влиять на друзей и побеждать людей), написанную доктором Брином. *На той же базе находится вывеска "Рыбный базар". *Катер, на котором плывут повстанцы, называется "Ева". *Когда умирает кто-нибудь из повстанцев, Ларри подходит к нему (ней) и говорит "Покойся с миром, солдат". *Название главы "Чтобы заставить нас забыть" является частью фразы гражданина из поезда в начале Half-Life 2. *Солдаты на заводе имеют собственную модель с нашивками "Doctor Breen's Private Reserve". Ссылки *The Citizen Returns на ModDB Категория:Моды Категория:Моды на движке Source Категория:Творчество фанатов